Crossroads of destiny version 2
by light ascetic
Summary: What would have happened if iroh didnt appear to save katara and Aang? This!
1. Chapter 1

Crossroads of destiny version 2

Okay, this is my version of the finale, season 2 of avatar! this is what would have hapened if iroh hadn't turned up to save katara! (thinking of a possible chapter 2!)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fanfiction, they are trademark of nickelodeon! (dammits, i want katara!!)

* * *

"Aang." Katara whispered. She held the motionless avatar in her arms, weeping silently. 

"Okay, seize him!" Azula commanded , waving her hand casually. Katara rose to her feet, stepping over Aang's body.

" I won't let you take him" Katara said calmly.

"Katara, it's over, get out of the way." Zuko commanded.

"No! It's not over as long as i'm still here!" She retorted, preparing the octopus form once again. Zuko stepped forward, but he moved no more. He knew she wouldn't give up without a fight.

"Zuko, get your girlfriend out of my way." Azula said, irritated. Zuko did nothing. Was it the right thing to do?

"Come on then, Zuko! Show your sister how 'strong' you are." Katara shouted, her tears running dry.

"Yes Zuko, show me your loyalty once again by getting rid of this bothersome waterbender." Azula laughed. This would be interesting.

On her word, Zuko launched a small fireball towards Katara. Not surprisingly, she blocked the attack with a tentacle of water. Zuko ran forward, creating flame sabres on both of his arms. Katara shot out with two tentacles, narrowly missing the advancing prince. Quickly, she pulled them back, aiming for Zuko's feet. He responded quickly, jumping high up into air. Abandoning the octopus form, Katara launched the excess water at the firebender in a huge torrent, knocking him back. Zuko landed on his feet, shaken, but standing. He stopped dead in his tracks, as his eyes met hers. He saw fury and sadness swirling around inside her eyes.

"Katara... please, give up." Zuko said, softly, just like he had done in the tunnel.

"Oh, and I suppose you're just going to let me and Aang leave? I don't think so." She hissed, insulted.

"... I don't want to fight you" Zuko admitted. These words echoed inside Katara's head.

" Zuko..." She began. However, Katara was interrupted by an attack from Azula. A swift bolt of lightning sizzled passed her head. Using the momentum, she gathered water from the moat and launched herself at Azula. Azula continued to attack with lightning, and Katara continued to dodge them. Finally, the two warriors met as Katara blocked another bolt by turning water into ice. Returning it to water, she blasted Azula with a jet of water, knocking her several feet away.  
The Dai li moved in front of the princess, creating a solid wall of crystal. Katara dived straight at it, turning herself into a water drill. She collided with the wall, breaking through with considerable force. The front line of Dai li fell back, while the next launched Boulders at her. Katara quickly protected herself with a circle of ice that broke upon impact from the last boulder.

Reaching the peak of her rage, the waterbender created a massive tidal wave from the moat, throwing the destructive force at her attackers. Another crystal wall was formed, but it crumbled easily, the wave still hitting its mark. Katara siphoned away the water, revealing the fallen Dai li agents. This time she had made sure they would not rise again. She scanned the bodies, suddenly realising Azula was not there. Katara turned around to find her holding Aang's motionless body, a sharp bolt of lightning against his throat.

"If he survived my last attack, he won't survive this one." Azula said. Katara cried as she fell to her knees. She had tried her best, but Azula had still won.

"Zuko!" She screamed between sobs. "Please, help me, please!" Zuko looked her in the eyes once more, seeing only despair and desperation. He didn't want this; Katara didn't deserve this.

"Isn't that pathetic? Silly girl, did you actually think you could beat me?" Azula laughed.

* * *

ooh, what will zuko do?? i like the cliffhanger, but i guess it needs to be finished!

so, what did you think?? this is my first try at an avatar fic by the way, critique welcomed


	2. Chapter 2

mmkay, part 2 of my version this chapter may be rushed, but i felt compelled to finish it, thanks for the reviews you guys, i really appreciate it! and, there will be another chapter to come, if you want it, that is!

* * *

"

* * *

Katara wept harder still, she had failed to save Aang. She stared at Azula, scared for his safety. Suddenly, Katara clicked, returning her shocked state to the present. She couldn't tell herself this was the end. Darting around, she desperately searched for anything; something to attack with, some sort of distraction. An attack was out of the question. Katara was sure she couldn't get to Azula fast enough to save Aang, and attacking Zuko was no help either. _Zuko._

"Zuko… I know you don't want this!" Katara shouted, pounding the floor with her fists. The prince remained silent.

"Zuko, I'm disappointed in you. You disobeyed my orders by failing to fight her! Tell you what, little girl. Both I and my brother will fight you. If you can win, I might consider giving back your friend. Not that he's much use to you dead…" Azula schemed. Surely, she and Zuko could easily outmatch Katara.

"You're wrong, Azula! I can win! I'm fighting for someone, and that gives me strength! You just fight for glory to feed your greed! Aang is alive, I know it!" Katara screamed.

"You ungrateful wench! Losing to me and my brother should be an honour for someone who comes from a tribe of cavemen with sharp sticks." Azula laughed, carelessly dropping Aang's body and running to her brother's side. Katara spread her feet apart, ready for battle.

Azula launched a bolt of lightning, while Zuko just stood still. Katara created a pillar of ice in front of her, pushing herself against it. The bolt struck, melting the ice into mist. Katara quickly spread the mist, creating a thick fog of which Azula could not see through. An icicle flew over Azula's shoulder as she headed into the mist, searching for her enemy. Zuko still stood there, amazed Katara was still fighting.

How could someone so calm and kind be so ferocious in battle? Katara fought on level with Azula, and she wasn't even of royal blood. But could she win? Not even Zuko could best his sister in combat. Just as he was thinking, a bolt of lightning, narrowly missed him.

Katara was tired; the fighting was beginning to take its toll. She could see her technique getting messy. Each attack was getting harder and harder to avoid. Trying to get away, Katara thickened the fog, and conjured ice from the damp cave floor. She quickly emerged from it, meeting Zuko's gaze.

"Zuko… please…" Katara begged, falling to her knees in exhaustion.

"Katara…" Zuko began to walk forward, but he heard a thud from inside the cloud of mist.

"You'd have better be getting ready to finish her off, brother!" Azula shouted angrily as she fell to the icy floor.

"Zuko, I know your words in the tunnel weren't lies, I believe in you!" Katara cried, rising to her shaky feet. She began to walk toward the prince, but was stopped by a searing wave of blue fire. Katara drew water from her water skin.

This was insane… she still wanted to fight? She could barely stand…

"Katara, please stop this…" Zuko pleaded.

"I can't stop, I have to protect Aang." Katara responded, breathing heavily. Azula emerged from the fog, staring at the scene.

"Is that so? Then, I guess you won't mind dying for him!" Azula laughed.

"I won't let you kill me; I won't fall until Aang is safe!" She screamed, launching a jet of water at her enemy. Easily avoiding the assault, Azula closed the distance between the two of them in seconds. Katara surrounded her body in water, creating icicles shortly after. Turning the battle into a dance, Katara turned her body, launching icicles every time she faced Azula. Unable to get any closer, Azula jumped back, watching like a hawk for an opening.

Katara knew she couldn't keep going any longer. Hoping to end it, she threw her hands up in the air. Azula stopped moving to stare at the waterbender. Zuko stepped back, as he felt the floor rumble. It was only a tiny vibration, but he knew something big was coming. Azula wasn't so wise. The water around Katara fell to the ground as she focused on her last stand.

Suddenly, a small tremor started, catching Azula off guard. Katara's forehead wrinkled in concentration, as she summoned all the water she could find. All the water from the moat, the floor, the drops on the ceiling, gathered in a small whirlpool around Katara's body. Everything stood still for a couple of seconds.

Katara screamed, and the whirlpool shot upwards, taking for form of a dragon's head. Azula gasped, as she quickly conjured a large blast of lightning. As she suspected, it was easily snuffed out as it came into contact with Katara's dragon.

"This… is for Aang!" Katara yelled as she pulled her arms down. The water dragon's mouth opened as it began its descent towards Azula. Her eyes darted around the room, knowing there was no escape. At the last second, she saw Zuko escape through the tunnel. The next moment went blank, as Azula felt like she'd collided with a steel wall. The water roared as its dragon head form collapsed. Foam sprayed everywhere as the massive torrent of blue wrath exploded on contact with the floor and its target. Everything was submerged in water.

As the water found its way back to the moat, Katara collapsed. She lay on her back, staring at the crystal adorned ceiling. She had done all she could, Katara hoped it was enough…

* * *

phew... i felt that was quite rushed, but i wanted it up here! i know i left a few stupid things out... ill wait and see if they come up in reviews XD once again, be honest!! 


End file.
